


Storm

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: One Word Prompts [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Comfort, Hugs, Iron Dad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Scared Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: The claps of thunder reminded Peter of people shouting and screaming, the lightning threw distorted and twisted shadows around his room.It's movie night at the tower when a storm rolls in, and Peter can't take it.Luckily Tony is there to comfort him.





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> So this kinda sucks but I hope you like it anyway 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :3

Peter froze as his spider sense tingled, something was coming.   
Something big.  
A sudden knock on his door made him jump,   
“Hey kiddo, you alright? The movie’s starting,” Tony called.  
“I’ll be right there,” Peter called back, throwing on the MIT hoodie he’d stolen from Tony. The teen opened his bedroom door and was met with Tony.  
“Hey Mr. Stark,” he greeted with a smile.   
“Hey kiddo,” Tony greeted with a small smile of his own, throwing his arm around Peter’s shoulders as they walked to the common living area, “what’s wrong?”   
After spending so much time with Peter, Tony had learnt how to read and interpret the teens body language. Something that came in handy when you had a stubborn teen on your hands.   
“Spider sense,” Peter answered quietly, playing with his sleeves nervously.  
“Probably just picking up on the storm rolling in,” Tony said, noticing Peter’s eyes widen, “Don’t worry, it’ll probably pass right by us.”  
“What if it doesn’t?” Peter asked, scared brown eyes looking up at Tony.   
“Don’t worry, if it doesn’t Iron Man will protect you,” Tony winked, pulling a small relieved smile from the teen.   
They reached the common room, the other Avengers already seated and watching the start of Jurassic World. Tony sat on the couch with Peter right next to him, smiling when the kid wrapped himself up in a blanket burrito.   
Halfway through the movie a loud clap of thunder made them all jump and a couple of them to cry out in shock. Tony tucked a scared Peter into his side and ran his fingers through his hair soothingly, lulling the boy to sleep. 

A loud clap of thunder made Peter shoot up in bed, a flash of lightning made him dive back under the covers. Peter curled into a ball with his hands clamped over his ears, rain slamming against the window as the thunder and lightning overlapped one another.   
The storm was right on top of them.   
Peter whimpered as the storm raged on. It was loud and terrifying, heightened senses making it worse.   
The claps of thunder reminded Peter of people shouting and screaming, the lightning threw distorted and twisted shadows around his room.   
The teen couldn’t take anymore and bolted, colliding with Tony in the hall. The teen clung to him sobbing into his chest, whole body shaking from pure fear.  
Tony’s arms were wrapped around Peter tightly, trying to shield him from the light and noise. As another loud clap of thunder made Peter jump and scream, Tony lifted the boy into his arms and carried him down to his lab. 

Inside the lab the thunder wasn’t as loud, and no lightning could be seen.   
Tony sat Peter on the closest table and held him tightly,   
“Shh, its okay. I’ve got you, you’re safe. The storm isn’t gonna hurt you down here,” Tony whispered as one hand cradled Peter’s head, the other running up and down his back as he rocked them gently. Peter’s hands gripped Tony’s shirt tightly as he shook, face hidden in the billionaire’s shoulder as he sobbed.   
“Hush now, my Storeen   
Close your eyes and sleep  
Waltzing the waves  
Diving the deep,” Tony sang softly as he held and rocked Peter, waiting for the storm to pass. 

After an hour the storm had finally started to fade, Tony stood with a still shaking Peter in his arms. The billionaire held the teen until his shaking subsided, and shifted Peter slightly so he could see his brown eyes,   
“Hey,” Tony said softly with a small smile.   
Peter gave a small smile in return, finally relaxing enough to melt into Tony’s hug.   
“I’m sorry,” He whispered after a few seconds silence.   
“Hey none of that,” Tony chided lightly, holding Peter close again, “you have nothing to be sorry for okay?”  
Peter nodded,   
“Can I – can I sleep with you tonight?” he asked quietly.   
“Of course you can bambino,” Tony kissed Peter’s forehead before lifting the teen into his arms and carrying him to his room, Peter wrapped around the man like a koala. 

Once under the covers Peter rest his head on Tony’s chest as the man ran his fingers through his hair, humming softly. The motion and noise lulled Peter to sleep, the teen knowing Tony would keep him safe from whatever came his way.


End file.
